


How Do You Like Your Eggs

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Kitchen Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: it's meant to be the square of my bingo "cooking"what the fuck is this
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81
Collections: Top Crowley Library





	How Do You Like Your Eggs

In spite of his fondness for food, Aziraphale is an awful cook. He’s nearly set the kitchen on fire several times. Crowley does the cooking for exactly that reason. He doesn’t particularly eat the meals he has created either, meaning he can cook it, plate it in front of Aziraphale and begin to clean the dishes while Aziraphale eats.

By the time Aziraphale has finished, the kitchen is cleaned, and they go to relax in front of the sofa until the sun is setting. 

Today has gone the same way, mostly. Aziraphale is in heat though, and Crowley is struggling to hold back his base urges. He’s persuaded Aziraphale to at least get a bath, to clean the slick from his thighs, while Crowley changes the sheets. Then, they made out on the sofa until Aziraphale was squirming in Crowley’s lap just enough that their pants were tossed aside without a care.

Crowley could feel the sofa moving under the force of his thrusts, and Aziraphale’s moans were only spurring him to move faster. Eventually, the combination of Crowley’s rough voice, the tight grip on his hips, and Crowley’s general presence had Aziraphale coming over the arm of the chair.

On shaky legs, Aziraphale made his way to the bathroom to clean up, while Crowley went to the kitchen. It’s lunchtime, and Aziraphale needs all of the energy he can get. Being in heat, Crowley suspects, is much like being in rut. Energy is drained with every move. So, Crowley begins to cook. It’s nothing spectacular, only some bacon and egg to make sandwiches for Aziraphale. The angel wanders out of the bathroom after a few minutes.

He has a slight limp as he walks, something that fills Crowley with a strange satisfaction. He watches as Aziraphale rests his head on Crowley’s shoulder, scenting his mate.

“Nearly done angel” Crowley promises, a small smile on his face. Aziraphale nods and smiles, wrapping his arms around Crowley’s waist.

“You’re daring, cooking bacon and eggs while naked. The oil spits, as I understand” Aziraphale murmurs.

“Miracles” Crowley responds, lifting the pan from the heat. He places the eggs and bacon into some bread, before turning to Aziraphale.

“It’s ready for ya” He shrugs, dumping the pan of hot oil into the washing bowl. Crowley can _hear_ when Aziraphale has taken his first bite, he lets out a loud moan that’s downright pornographic. Crowley groans, pushing his hips against the counter. Aziraphale remains oblivious as he eats, letting out moans.

“Fuck, angel. You tryna kill me or something?” Crowley asks, turning to Aziraphale. The angel looks confused, though when he sees how hard Crowley is, he feels slick running down his thighs.

“Dear…” He whimpers, placing the now empty plate on the counter. Crowley stalks towards Aziraphale, and they share a kiss that leaves Aziraphale chasing for more. He needn’t chase too far, because Crowley is giving. He lifts Aziraphale with ease, sitting the angel on the counter as the kisses deepen and deepen.

“Crowley, you mustn-ahhh” Whatever Aziraphale was going to say is lost to a moan when he feels Crowley’s fingers teasing him.

“What was that, angel?” Crowley teases. Aziraphale whimpers, letting his head fall against Crowley’s shoulder.

“We sh-shouldn’t do thi-oh… not here, we prepare food here” Aziraphale eventually manages to speak, though it’s littered with stutterings and moans. Crowley chuckles and shrugs.

“We can move if you want angel” He suggests, though Aziraphale doesn’t shake his head. Crowley manhandles Aziraphale, hearing how the angel moans. Aziraphale is facedown on the counter, with Crowley’s hands tightly gripping his hips.

“Fuck, angel, you’re so wet” Crowley chuckles, leaning down to taste some of the slick that coats Aziraphale’s thighs. Aziraphale moans loudly, his hips bucking back against Crowley’s tongue, _he always has been skilled with his tongue._

After a few moments of Aziraphale practically humping Crowley’s face, the demon stands. He rests his hand at the base of Aziraphale’s spine.

“You ready, angel?” Crowley asks, though the angel is so delirious from his lust that Crowley isn’t sure whether he’ll get an answer. There’s a slight nod, following by some cursing and begging, prompting Crowley to push forward.

He groans as Aziraphale tightens around him. The angel is accommodating though, and Crowley finds his rhythm soon enough. Aziraphale’s hips are pushing back against Crowley, who bites down on Aziraphale’s neck, right above the mating bite.

“Mine” He growls, becoming almost feral. Aziraphale nods, melting under Crowley’s touch as he nears his peak.

“Fuck angel, love you like this” Crowley groans, tightening his grip on Aziraphale’s hips to speed up. Aziraphale lets out a long, loud moan as he comes, spilling over onto the counter. Crowley chuckles slightly, biting at Aziraphale’s shoulder as he comes with a moan.

They don’t part for several minutes, catching their breaths as Crowley eases back. Slick is coating his thighs and crotch, not that he’s complaining. Aziraphale collapses onto the counter, barely holding himself up.

Crowley chuckles slightly.

“Of all the things, I didn’t think it would be cooking _eggs_ to get you to say yes to kitchen sex” He laughs. Aziraphale flushes red, though he says nothing. Eventually, Crowley lifts Aziraphale and carries him through to the bedroom.

They curl together in the bed for a few minutes, before Crowley chuckles slightly.

“Think my rut is coming” He ponders, and he can feel Aziraphale's groan


End file.
